1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning machine for cleaning a surface.
2. Background Information
It is known to have cleaning machines for cleaning a surface. One example of a cleaning machine is a carpet extractor that distributes cleaning solution to a cleaning surface and substantially simultaneously extracts it along with the dirt on the carpet in a continuous operation as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977. In several instances, the carpet extractor is pushed forward to clean one cleaning path and then moved sidewardly and pulled rearwardly to clean another cleaning path. However, usually the suction nozzle is positioned in front of the distribution of the cleaning solution. Thus, cleaning solution is left on cleaning paths in which the extractor was only pushed forward. To solve this problem, a dual suction nozzle assembly incorporating front and rear nozzle portions positioned on each side of the cleaning distribution means is provided on the carpet extractor. This structure allows the cleaning solution and dirt to be extracted from the surface on either the forward or rearward strokes. However, the added suction area from the additional nozzle portion results in a loss of suction power in each nozzle portion.
In addition, it would be desirable to distribute the cleaning solution at certain locations with respect to the cleaning elements of the carpet extractor for optimum cleaning of the surface during the forward and rearward strokes. For example, if the carpet extractor includes a brush roll, it would be desirable to dispense the cleaning solution on the front side of the brush roll during the front stroke, yet dispense the cleaning solution on the rear side of the brush roll during the rearward stroke so that the cleaning solution can be scrubbed into the cleaning surface by the brush roll on either stroke.
Hence, it is an object the present invention to provide a cleaning machine that cleans the cleaning surface well on both the forward and reverse strokes.